Play, boy
by Emi.Green
Summary: Sasuke encuentra a Sakura en una revista erotica...¿Cómo la castigará? .:SasuSaku ShikaIno:. .:Lemon:. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Katsura-chan!


**Play…boy.**

**Emi.Green**

A mi queridísima amiga Andy (Katsura-chan) ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

------------------------------------

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sasuke se dirigía a la florería de Ino a buscar a su novia, que seguramente se encontraba allí con su amiga. Durante la caminata, vio que en una esquina había un grupo de chicas rodeando algo…o a alguien; en sus rostros se podía observar un sonrojo bastante pronunciado y una expresión de emoción. Se acerco disimuladamente para poder ver que rayos había ahí. Cuando pudo ver entre las muchachas; era Jiraiya el que estaba en medio, sentado en una silla, con una mesa llena de formularios en frente y una sonrisa boba plasmada en el rostro.

Todas las jóvenes gritaban un "yo, yo" a lo que el ero-sennin les respondía "Solo quedan dos y ya tienen dueñas". De qué demonios estaba hablando el viejo? Igual no le importaba. No se entrometería en sus perversiones; continuo su caminata hasta llegar a la florería, donde al entrar, vio que su rosada novia estaba murmurando algo muy emocionada y sonrojada a su amiga, mientras que ésta, le respondía de igual manera.

El Uchiha carraspeo para hacer notar su presencia; ambas chicas lo vieron, se miraron cómplices y se echaron a reír.

-Que es tan gracioso?-Dijo el moreno cuando Sakura fue a saludarlo; la tomo por la cintura y le dio un corto pero delicado beso en los labios.

-Nada, Sasuke-kun. Que has hecho en todo el día?-Dijo con dulzura la kunoichi.

-Pues…Extrañarte-Contestó él sacando a flote su lado dulce (Lo tiene? xD).

-Que tierno eres, Sasuke-Dijo Ino saludándolo.

-Hn, hola Ino-Dijo "saludando" a la Yamanaka. Sakura se quedo observando al moreno por unos minutos, y un sonrojo pronunciado se coló en sus mejillas.

-Ino…Shikamaru no te esta esperando en el parque?-Comento la pelirrosa señalando el reloj.

-Es cierto!, demonio, adiós Sasuke, adiós Sakura-Dijo guiñándole un ojo cómplice a la Haruno y marchándose a toda prisa.

-Sakura, puedes decirme que rayos están planeando?-Dijo el muchacho con reproche. Ella sonrió picara y comenzó a caminar.

-Ya lo veras, Sasuke-kun-Dijo haciéndole una seña para que la siguiera. Sasuke suspiro y la tomo de la mano.

…

Ino llego al parque como si hubiera corrido una maratón de tres días.

Shikamaru la esperaba sentado en un banquillo y con expresión de aburrimiento. Al ver llegar a su novia suspiro con resignación, murmuro un "mujeres" y se puso de pie para recibirla.

-Lamento…mi…retraso...Shika-Dijo entre bocanadas de aire pero è la callo con un beso.

-No seas tan problemática, Ino-Acoto cuando se separaron. La rubia soltó una risilla y lo abrazo por el cuello.

-Vamos a caminar, si?-Termino la chica.

…

-Sasuke-kun, donde vamos?-Dijo Sakura mientras era guiada por el Uchiha menor.

-A mi casa, alguien te espera-Contesto mirándola a los ojos. Pero Sakura le puso otro sentido a las palabras de su novio y se sonrojo violentamente. Al llegar a la casa y abrir la puerta, unos brazos fuertes estrujaron a la pobre kunoichi, quien reconoció a su amigo al instante.

-Naruto!, has vuelto!-Dijo correspondiéndole el abrazo. Que porque había llevado al usuratonkachi a su casa? Sencillo; Primero, porque era su amigo y segundo; Ya sabia que Sakura era de él y de nadie mas. Además el Uzumaki y la muchacha llevaban una relación de…hermandad.

-Como has estado, Sakura-chan?, esa misión no fue tan complicada, dattebayo!-

-Pero te has tardado dos semanas!, no fue tan fácil…cierto?-Dijo ella mirándolo con reproche. Naruto rió nervioso y Sauce suspiro.

-Quédate a cenar, Naruto-Dijo, más bien, ordeno el moreno.

-Ramen?-Pregunto el rubio con los ojos brillosos.

-Si, si, ramen-Contesto.

…

El silencio reinaba en la cena. Naruto comía como si fuera la última vez que podría saborear aquella sopa; Sakura degustaba los fideos mientras le enviaba miradas sexys a Sasuke y Sasuke…solo se limitaban a sonrojar.

-Estuvo delicioso!-Exclamo el rubio mientras se tiraba hacia atrás en la silla.

-Es cierto, muy rico-Agrego Sakura corriendo hacia atrás la silla y cruzándose de piernas; y, como llevaba puestos unos shorts de Jean _muy _cortos, se podían ver muy bien sus contorneadas piernas.

Sasuke trago en seco.

-Sakura, quieres pasar la noche aquí?-Dijo el moreno imaginando sus intenciones…Si Naruto no hubiese estado allí…

-Si Sakura-chan se queda, entonces yo también!-Grito Naruto cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo siento Sasuke-kun, pero debo levantarme muy temprano mañana porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer…_hoy_ no-Dijo levantándose de su silla.

-Hn, como quieras…_"Tu te lo pierdes"_-Contesto antes de abrir la puerta para que salieran. La chica de cabello rosado lo beso en los labios y se fue, acompañada por el portador del Kyuubi.

-Naruto-Dijo el moreno antes de que se marcharan.

-Que sucede?-Dijo Naruto volteando.

-No intentes nada-Amenazo con cara de pocos amigos. El ojiazul sonrió y asintió mientras que Sakura sonreía ante los celos de su novio.

Mientras caminaban, el rubio miraba de reojo a la muchacha; pensando en que diablos tenia que hacer mañana como para rechazar la invitación del teme.

-Sakura-chan, que es lo que harás mañana?-Pregunto al fin, curioso. Ella sonrió y no contesto. Llegaron a su casa y antes de darle un beso en la mejilla le susurro "Ya lo veras" y entro dejando al chico confundido y sonrojado.

…

Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y todavía no había visto a Sakura. Eso era extraño. Sasuke salio rumbo a la casa de su novia, pensando en si le habría sucedido algo. Al pasar por un puesto de diarios, miro de reojo a ver si le había algo interesante. Paro de golpe su paso con los ojos extremadamente abiertos y retrocedió. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

En la revista Icha Icha Magazine del viejo pervertido de Jiraiya, festejaban el aniversario de la exitosa revista Playboy…y Sakura e Ino estaban vestidas de conejita en la tapa. Sasuke apretó los puños, notablemente enojado. Compro una de las revistas y continuo su camino hacia la casa de la pelirrosa…tendría que darle una muy buena explicación de aquello. En el camino se cruzo con Shikamaru, quien al mostrarle la revista abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y frunció el ceño, decidido en ir a buscar a la Yamanaka.

Ahora entendía todo; aquellas chicas alrededor del viejo, los formularios, las "dueñas", el complot de Sakura e Ino…todo. Golpeo con furia la puerta y, cuando ella abrió, cerro y le enseño la revista.

-Que significa esto?-Dijo señalándola en la revista. Ella se sonrojo y sonrió.

-Soy yo…en una revista-Contesto provocándolo.

-Es una revista erótica!, y estas semidesnuda con orejas y cola de conejo! Ahora todos los pervertidos de Konoha te verán así!-Grito sumamente muerto de celos.

-No es para tanto, además ero-sennin selecciona a las mas sexys de la villa…no te sientes orgulloso de que tu novia sea la mas sexy de toda Konoha?-Dijo apoyándose en el pecho del chico.

El Uchiha la levanto por la cintura, corrió las cosas de la mesa y la sentó allí.

-Que me harás?-Dijo curiosa.

-Castigarte...que mas?-Contesto comenzando a besar su cuello.

-Es-espera…aquí?-

-Por supuesto…te has portado mal-Dijo mientras lamía la piel de la joven. Sakura soltó un gemido y, en cuanto abrió la boca, el muchacho introdujo su lengua en aquella cavidad, enredándola con la de ella. Una de sus manos apretó el pecho izquierdo de la chica, haciendo que ésta soltara un gemido en la boca de él. Rápidamente le quito la camiseta y, para su fortuna, no llevaba sostén.

Masajeo, acaricio, lamió, succiono y hasta mordió los pechos de la joven hasta cansarse. Luego le quito esos molestos shorts y las bragas, mostrándole totalmente su desnudez. Comenzó a estimularla con el dedo medio e índice, para luego reemplazarlos por su lengua.

La muchacha se arqueo descontroladamente sobre la mesa, mientras gritaba el nombre del moreno; cosa que hacia excitarlo aun mas. Dejo de lamer la intimidad de la chica y la beso, haciéndole conocer el sabor de su cuerpo.

-Eres deliciosa, no?-Dijo el Uchiha con voz ronca. La pelirrosada se sonrojo. Él se quito los pantalones y los boxers, dejando ver su notable erección.

-Lamentaras haber posado para el viejo-Dijo antes de comenzar a penetrarla con fuerza; mientras que ella movía las caderas enérgicamente.

-ah, Sasuke, despacio-Se quejo ante las bruscas embestidas del chico.

-hmp, cállate Sakura-_chan_-Y aumento la velocidad.

…

Se oían fuertes gritos en la residencia Yamanaka…

-Mas rápido, Shikamaru!-

…

La pelirrosa se encontraba de espaldas al moreno, sosteniéndose con la mesa mientras recibía las fuertes embestidas del Uchiha, quien también le apretaba los pechos. (Cof cof perrito cof cof).

-mmhh, sasuke!-grito la muchacha al llegar al quinto orgasmo de la noche.

El muchacho todavía no terminaba, continuó más rápido con su movimiento, sintiendo como las paredes internas de la pelirrosa aprisionaban cada vez más a su erecto "amigo", exprimiéndolo para llenar de su esencia a la pelirrosa.

Respiraban agitados, ambos sonriendo con satisfacción.

-Creo…que…debo…posar mas seguido eh?-Dijo la chica cuando Sasuke la tomo en brazos para ir a su habitación.

-Hn, ni siquiera lo pienses.-Contesto enviándole una mirada de furia.

Sakura sonrió y se apoyo en el pecho del chico.

-Aunque…te ves muy sexy vestida de conejita-Agrego el ojinegro, con una sonrisa pervertida.

-El próximo numero será de gatitas…-Bromeo Sakura antes de recibir cosquillas del muchacho luego de acostarse.

-Entonces te daré un castigo por adelantado-Dijo el moreno besando los labios de la ojijade con pasión.

---------------------------------------------------------

Corto pero…_hot_ xD

Este One-shot, como bien dije antes, va dedicado a mi amiga Andy, Te quiero muchísimo amiga!, espero que te haya gustado

Reviews, onegai

Emi.


End file.
